


Human Kindness

by thelittleone (beautybedamned)



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Crack, Gen, Humor, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybedamned/pseuds/thelittleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they aren't and they have none. Not for this one, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/gifts).



When Gai opens his mouth to say, "Anou... shouldn't someone tell Marvelous to stop torturing Basco?" the whole crew turns to him as if he's just suggested mutiny.

"I like the troll about as much as the rest of you," he squeaks, hands coming up in a defensive position as they all crowd around him. "I don't like him either! He broke my arm!" It's moments like these that he remembers that a mind-to-mouth filter would be a good thing to invest in. "I'm just saying -- its not very humane!"

Ducking through the space between Joe and Ahim, Gai returns to the crack at the door to peer back onto the bridge. Marvelous is still dangling the now Ranger Key-sized privateer via stick and string over the fat tabby cat -- the one Ahim and Luka had found at the base of the ship's anchor after coming back from grocery shopping.

"What I'm wondering," Joe murmurs idly, one hand coming to rest atop Gai's head, "is what exactly Basco did to piss off Insarn to get hit with the Belittling Gun."

"She has that?" Luka and Don chorus. Joe just nods sagely.

"But Joe-san... what does that mad scientist use it for?" It's Ahim this time, venturing to peer in just as the captain lets out a frighteningly pleased, "Good kitty. Very good cat. I'll have Don fix you something later," while minute-sized curses (clearly from Basco) float over towards the crew.

The first mate shrugs. "It was a rumor mostly, something the sempais did to tease the new recruits. I heard she uses them on pesky ex-boyfriends. Who knew she actually had one tucked away."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10 Genre Fic Meme hosted on my LJ (http://mlina.livejournal.com/631000.html). Prompt: Crack/Humor. Title modified from 31 Days Prompt: #31 November 2011 (http://31-days.livejournal.com/2760027.html#cutid1).


End file.
